


Short Stories

by Sarinaamy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Implied Death, POV First Person, Random & Short, Scary, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinaamy/pseuds/Sarinaamy
Summary: Some short stories that I've written.... I can't promise that I'll update this consistently but hey, it's a thing I guess.





	1. Don't look in the corner

Don't look in the corner, it's all I remember. I know I used to have more; friends, a family. I wrote it on my arm. I'm slowly losing even that though. I don't remember my name. I don't remember how I got here. "Don't look in the corner" The words echo across my mind, the only truly solid thing to cling to. Even as I write this the rest of my mind is fading. I don't know where I am. I don't even know what I'm doing here. I know I'm slowly going insane. But the crying coming from the corner can't be ignored. I want to look. I need to look. But I can't look. If I look I'll never be able to leave. Whatever's back there isn't human. I'm sure of it. Well, almost sure. Every second I waste thinking about what might be back there I lose something more. I know that writing will be next. Then reading, and finally speech. Then I will truly be alone. I'll look before that happens. I don't know if anyone will read this but there's one final thing before I leave forever.

* * *

 

 

 

**DON'T LOOK IN THE CORNER**

 

* * *

 

 

Alex laughed, throwing the notebook aside. This blood was clearly fake and the writing was that of a madman. "Don't look in the corner, yeah right" He scoffed, turning towards the nearest corner to prove his point. A moment's silence; suddenly shattered by an earsplitting scream. "You shouldn't have looked" Were the last words he ever heard.

 


	2. Too Loud

THUD! THUD! THUD! My feet pound loudly on the floor, I can hear the creaking of the floorboards beneath my feet.The air is burning my lungs. Too loud! My heart is crashing, I feel it through my chest. I turn the corner, nearly tripping.I keep running. It's too loud!Frantically, I glance behind me. My legs burning and heavy feeling.I ca't see anything. Every breath searing my lungs, I can hear myself gasping. TOO LOUD! The hallway blurs past me, my vision swimming and turning dark around the edges. Every step feels like knives. I'm breathing broken glass. I can hear the thuds and creaks of the floor beneath my feet as loud as thunder. The clock ticks and lets out a loud chime. IT'S TOO LOUD!

I turn into an empty room, skidding slightly. The rough sounds hurts my ears. I slam the door shut behind me, wincing at the bang. It's too loud! My hands are shaking, my breath is quick and painful. My lungs are full of rusted nails. My legs are on fire. I take a step into the room, the floorboards let out a scream. I cover my ears, my heart is covered with ice. The light burns like a hot iron. The room is smoking. The smoke pushes the nails further into me. I can't smell it. It's too loud! I duck into the wardrobe. The door screams in pain. I step inside and close it. Something soft surrounds me. I move behind it. I can't see. My breath is louder in here. It's too loud. I hear footsteps. They aren't my own. Someone is stabbing needles into my skin. I hold my breath. There is no blood. It's getting closer. I'm too loud! I hear their breathing, slow and even. Why aren't they coughing from the smoke? I smell salt. Tears roll down my face. I stifle a sniff. I'm too loud! I freeze. Someone has covered me in ice. I can't move. My lungs are brittle and sharp. I don't breathe. The door opens. I scream. I was too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a hard time coming up with tags for this... If you have any ideas please let me know, thanks ':D


End file.
